


Her Brown Waves

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Vanessa loves having her hair brushed, but she can't find anyone to do it. Then, Brooke comes along and that changes.





	Her Brown Waves

Vanessa sat in front of the mirror and sighed. She was bored of brushing her own hair. She wanted someone else to do it for once. Vanessa enjoyed having her hair brushed by someone else, but no one else was ever around to do it.

“What’s wrong?” Brooke asked as she walked into the room.

“Nothing,” Vanessa sighed once again. "Nothing that you'd want to help me with anyway."

"Try me," Brooke said confidently. "I bet I could."

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” Vanessa looked at the floor.

“What is it?” Brooke asked. “We’re both women, it’s probably nothing I haven’t seen or done before.”

“It’s nothing like that,” Vanessa giggled.

“Then what is it?” Brooke laughed.

“I really like it when other people brush my hair,” Vanessa admitted. “And no one is ever really around to do it.”

“Oh,” Brooke stood behind her. “I can do that.”

“Really?” Vanessa asked. “That’s not weird.”

“Hand me the hairbrush,” Brooke held out her hand. “I’ll do it.”

Vanessa picked up her hairbrush handed it to Brooke. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for how it would feel. Brooke started at the bottom, brushing slowly in case there were any knots. Eventually, she made her way up to the top. Vanessa found it hard to stay still because the feeling of the brush against her scalp was nearly orgasmic.

“You alright, Vanessa?” Brooke asked. “Am I brushing too roughly?”

“No, you’re fine,” Vanessa said. “It’s just… it feels so good.”

“Oh,” Brooke continued brushing Vanessa’s hair. “Good.”

Brooke kept going for about ten minutes. She stopped once her arms started to tire out. She wanted to keep going for Vanessa, but she couldn’t.

“My arms are tired,” Brooke sat the brush down beside Vanessa. “I can’t keep going anymore.”

“That’s okay,” Vanessa took a deep breath. “You did a good job.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Brooke smiled and kissed her cheek. “I have to go now, but text me anytime you want to do this again.”

“I will,” Vanessa looked up at her in the mirror and smiled back. “Thank you so much, Brooke.”

“You’re welcome, Vanessa,” Brooke said as she headed towards the door. Vanessa hadn’t been so happy in a long time.


End file.
